What's F A N F I C T I O N N E T !
by The Alternative Source
Summary: While checking her email, Rose comes across a link to a fan fiction website with an archive about the Doctor. Rose did what! The Doctor did what! Rose/10th. Complete. REVIEW PLEASE with a cherry on top.


????

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Wish I did. I also do not own .

Authors Note: Ok so I know that I should be working on my other stories but I'm sitting here at work bored out of my bloody mind with nonsense. Decided to throw a little Doctor/Rose love out there for all to enjoy.

Important: Rose never got stuck in the parallel world. And the Doctor and Rose are together.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Click, Click, Click*

"Hmmm, what's this?"

*Click*

"?"

*Click*

"Doctor Who?!"

-A couple minutes before-

Rose and the Doctor had been spending a couple days in the Vortex relaxing. After almost falling into the void they had decided to take a little break. A little break for her was relaxing and laying about watching the Doctor work away at the Tardis. And for the Doctor relaxing meant eating as much bananas as he could while running around and fixing the Tardis.

'Honestly. If he eats anymore bananas….'

Rose chuckled and turned to the door when she heard a bang followed by the Doctor arguing with the Tardis. Shaking her head she turned back to what she was doing. In on her endless walks about the Tardis she had found the computer room. When she asked the Doctor about it he said that he was just curious. Either way he told her she had free reign over the room while he fixed the Tardis. And that was about an hour ago.

She had instantly logged on and after checking out some sites she went to her email address. Everything was going normal for the first few emails. She had some from family, friends, and even some junk mail from random shops.

And then she had found that email. It had no subject and it seemed suspicious. The only thing that she could see is that it was from someone named HallowEve.

'That's strange. HallowEve?'

Thinking that the Doctor probably had the best defense systems in the universe on the computer she clicked on the email. When it opened it only had a link to a website. Only hesitating for a second she clicked on the link and her eyes looked on at the screen in confusion.

'Hmmmm, what's this?'

-End of mini flashback-

"Doctor Who fan fiction?"

She wasn't daft. She knew what fan fiction was. It was a place where audiences of various shows, animes, and movies came together to speak their minds and expand on the characters stories. Pair strange but wonderful couples together. Let under represented characters run a muck in their own grand adventures. And sometimes just to connect and become authors and friends.

'Mum loved this. Would read on for hours about the couples she wanted to be together on Eastenders.'

But she was confused. What was fan fiction doing with a Doctor Who page? She had never seen this website before. But she couldn't deny it. She was curious. Looking through the stories started freaking out a little.

"A Matter of Time by cordelia-lear, Are You a Slitheen? By mermaid2bseeker. Living Again by AckroydExpress, Rose Tints My World by DoctorWhovian, and My Sweet Valentine and For Now and Ever by HallowEve?"

Standing up and taking a step back in shock she looked at the summaries. They were about her. About her and the Doctor. There were plenty of other pairings but these struck her the most. It was the Doctor and her.

'The Doctor and Me.'

Still standing away from the computer she clicked on the suspicious HallowEve.

"WHAT?!?"

Right on the front was a picture of her Doctor. And as she read on she read about how the Doctor and herself were made for each other. She couldn't stop herself as she read on and on about fan fiction's dedicated to her love for the Doctor.

Before she knew what she was doing she began reading the stories and couldn't help but blush and the parts about them kissing.

'Look at me. Blushing. What am I a school girl?'

"Rose what are you doing?"

Rose turned around and looked at the Time Lord she didn't want to see right now. Her Doctor.

"Ohh, hi. I'm ummm, yeah. I'm just checking out my email," Rose replied as she stood up and tried to block the computer.

The Doctor gave her a look and put his hands in his pockets, "You look nervous Rose?"

"What? No, I'm perfectly fine. Just chatting with some old friends."

"You sure?" he stepped into the room and stopped right in front of her. Raising a hand to her cheek he said, "You seem a little flushed?"

"Nope, everything's fine. Just fine," Rose tried to not look into his eyes and looked at the floor. That was her biggest mistake.

"Rose what are you reading? What's this?"

She looked up at him and saw that he was leaning over her and looking at her screen. Panicking she tried to push him away but he wasn't moving.

"Rose why are you reading stories on ? Hallow Eve? Who's that? And what? Favorite pairing? Ten/Rose?"

The Doctor stepped back and looked at Rose with amusement in his eyes as he saw the look on her face. It would be described as the deer in the head lights look.

"Rose?"

"Ummm.."

"Who's Hallow Eve?"

"Ummm…"

"And why are you reading stories about us?" he stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips. True that they had been together as more than friends for months but he still made her quite nervous. Rose was nervous but she didn't look back to the floor. She didn't want to make that mistake again.

"I wasn't. Ummm. IwasjustcheckingmyemailaccountandthenIsawthislinkand…"

"Sweetheart," Rose stopped talking as he laughed, "You need to slow down."

Breathing in she said, "I was just checking my email account when I saw this weird email. I was from some person called Hallow Eve. Don't know what kind of name it was but I thought it would be okay to click on it cuz you're a genius and all."

The Doctor puffed out his chest a little at this comment and brought Rose closer to him. Rose put her hands against his chest.

"And then I found this website and.."

"You couldn't contain yourself?"

"No."

"Then why were you reading them? You seemed a little engrossed there when I was walked in. Watched you for a good three minutes and twenty seven seconds. Or was it three minutes and twenty nine seconds. Age is getting to me. Can't even remember how many seconds I watched you. What are you doing to me Rose Tyler?"

This brought Rose out of her nervous reprieve, "Me? I haven't done anything to you? Your just getting old? Finally might I say."

"What do you mean old? I am only about 950 years old. Give or take a couple years."

"A couple years?"

"Yes. A couple years. Always been alright until I found you?" he said in a playful manner.

"Are you trying to say I've messed you up or something?" Rose asked while completely forgetting about the fan fiction issue.

"Precisely. I was perfectly fine and remembering everything in my life until you came and threw me in a loop. Can't even remember what I had for breakfast a month ago because you were walking around in that pink nightie of yours."

"It's not my fault. You bought it for me." Rose said with a smirk on her face. Her anger melted away as she realized what the Doctor was doing. The Doctor smiled back and lightly pecked her on the lips. He peaked over her shoulder again and looked at the screen. Rose gave up on trying to push him away. She was caught and there was nothing she could do about it. Both of them knew it.

Still keeping a hold of her, he loosened the arms that were around her and started typing away behind her.

"Oh, Rose. What have you been doing? You were reading some naughty stories Ms. Tyler."

Rose blushed and didn't respond. While looking around she had found some M rated stories about herself and the Doctor that she found rather hot.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that Rose? And in that position?"

"Oh, gods. Stop it."

They had been intimate for a couple months and believe it or not the Time Lord had an insatiable libido.

'Who wouldn't? He hasn't done anything for years.'

"And what's this about pears? I hate pears. Loathe them really. But ohhh, that's interesting. 'When Everything Went Pear Shaped' by sinecure. That's interesting."

Rose tried pushing him away at this, "Uhhmm. Doctor I wasn't reading nothing naughty."

"You sure? The history here shows that you were."

And before she knew it she was flying through the air. She let out a small 'ommffff' as his shoulder dug into her stomach. The Doctor had flung her over his shoulder and was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Doctor?" Rose asked slightly worried. First he had caught her reading fan fiction about them. Which she had no clue where a fan fiction website would exist about them. And now he had her flung over his shoulder with the Doctor walking out of the computer room.

"Rose, I think we need to prove something."

"And that would be?"

The Doctor had walked to the kitchen and had grabbed a pear, "Disgusting things these are. But if 'sinecure' was right, I think I'm going to like pears."

Rose let out a little squeal when the Doctor smacked her bottom and started jogging down the hall towards their room. As soon as they entered the room the Doctor had flung her on the bed and started taking off his jacket.

"Let's prove 'sinecure' right."

Rose smiled. Maybe reading fan fiction wasn't that bad.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A couple hours later the Doctor left a sleeping Rose to get a cup of tea. They had proven that pears were indeed delicious when Rose was involved. The Doctor smiled at prepared a cup of tea. On his way back to there room the Doctor stopped by the computer room.

The computer was still on. Walking into the room the Doctor turned off the computer. The Doctor had known about the website. He had found it a couple months ago when looking for the pink nightie for Rose. He had been searching websites from different galaxies and universes for Rose when he had found it. Apparently it was a database from a distant planet called Noitcifnaf. The planet was known for its creative psychics who could see only possible futures. They never had a way to know which future was the right one. And often the predictions were extreme. That would account for all the Doctor/Jack stories he had found.

'As if I would. Got my Rose. Jack would love this website.' The Doctor shook his head and walked towards his room. Opening the door slowly as to not wake up Rose he settled himself next to her.

He had been wondering how he was going to show Rose the website. They had been intimate and he had found some ideas that he wanted to try out with Rose. That's when he had come about the idea of making a username up and sending Rose a link. He had been waiting days for her to check it. And when the Doctor needed repairs on the Tardis he saw his opportunity.

The Doctor smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. Rose smiled and snuggled into his side.

'HallowEve. That's a good name.'

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note:

All the stories that I've mentioned here are my favorites. The last one is a little naughty but you have to read them. THEIR AWESOME.

This story is dedicated to HallowEve who has been feeling a little under the weather lately. Hope you feel better. Also this story is partially dedicated to all my favorite Doctor Who stories. Check them out.

Also, requests are welcome. If there is a story out there that you would like to see send it my way.

Ciao, for now.


End file.
